World Map of Surenia
The map where the landscape is shown. Here you can see where the city's, village's and all the other sightings in the world are. Region's Asliné Asliné Capital: The most beautiful City of all in Surenia. The city is painted white and decorated in red and gold. And in the middle of the capital the Royal Palace can be found in all it's glory. There isn't much criminality because of the city being to well guarded. Yet in the poor district there is violence to be found. But as quickly as it arrises, is as quickly as it is gone again because of all the guards that wander through out the city. Here one can find a portal that leads you the the magic shard. This was created by the new king Jean Oleashea Uchima. Population count : 865 Helive (village): A peacefull town looks alot like Old church but here there is money to be found. Rich and noble folk live here mostly. And a house in that village isn't really cheap. Population count: 43 Krateha (city): One of the great city's in Asline. Looks alot like the capital. But it hasn't got the golden decorations. but crime is a bigger problem here. Here there are thieves and many other criminals. Population count: 310 Old Church (village): A small village north of the capital. Here there are all kind of shops to be found. Here you can trade and enjoy life itself. There is no violence because of it being a small communitie. Population count: 55 Lake Asliné: ''A beautiful great lake. Were you can still see the bottom as clear as glass. Alot of people come here to enjoy the view, have a picknick or to go fishing. This lake is one of the great Wonders in Surenia. Trisséria Forhefy (village) : This is a place where muder is accepted it is for the right cause. This entire land belonged to King Regma. But now with king Regma in a coma. This land is in Chaos. But it is a dangerous place. Monster walk these lands. If a person is not a skilled fighter or mage, they might have a hard time being on these lands. Population count: 123 Trisséria Capital : This is a capital that is decorated with skulls and more nightmares. Here your worse fear come true.As is allmost entire Trisséria. The capital is known for it's criminality and voilence. Population count: 645 Lost docks: A place were many ship wrecks lay. It a place that is a retreat for pirates, bandits and so on. The lost docks has many pubs and whorehouses. This was a perfect place for the outcast's of the kingdom. Figthing is permited at this place and so is prostitution. Lost Guard tower : Many ghost stories start here. There are tales of the place being haunted. And if you would dare to even stand close to it. You would hear the screams of lost souls. Trisséria desert: this is a place where many have lost there lives because of the extreme heat. If one would enter this area without any water or other supplies, one might not be able to make it back. There are old ruins to be found and there are still places unexplored. Drowned Peak ''Mountains Of Aeron: The highest mountains in all Surenia. The legend goes that Aeron, son of the devil, climbed to the high tip of the highest mountain so that the God's could hear him shout at them. Aeron cursed the Gods above into the oblivion. For the big Royal War. He said that they brought this uppon the world. He blamed the Gods for the countless death's and victims. The God's were so affended that they struck him down with lightning. But they kept him alive just so that he would suffer all the pain he would need to endure from the fall. And then die as he would touch the ground. As Aeron fell down he cracked open his head, broke his back, legs, arms, 4 ribbs. And died at the age of 24 after touching on the ground with enormous speed. Highlands: This is the birth place of most of the giants. They grow up here and would stay or leave to settle down anywhere else in the world. Because of the highlands being a big place, and the cold degree its hard to survive many creatures die of being in the cold for to long. A part of it is unexplored. So there is no telling in how much people live in that area. Mage Tower : This place was a sanctuary for all spell wielders. It was a school where magic was taught to those who wanted to and get premission to learn at that place. This entire land falls under the protection of the King Jean Oleashea Uchima. But since the magic shard that hovers over the entire world this tower was abandoned and now the tower is overrun by Bandits, Pirates and monsters. They fight each other for the tower. Population count: Unknown. Prison Bay Prison hunting grounds: At these ground the criminals must hunt for their own food. They must work hard to keep themselfs alive. This is were they would spend their daily hours. This is heavily guarded by warforged. Prison bay docks: Here the criminals that are sentenced with prison time arrive. This is heavily guarded by warforged. Prison Main Jail: Here the criminals stay the night. Here they may sleep and rest for another heavy day of hard labor. This is heavily guarded as well and escape is impossible. Magic cannot be casted because of a large amount of magic wards. These are placed all around the area of Prison Bay. Magic wards are heavily guarded by warforged because of the risk of someone breaking them. Nyera Nyhabe (City) : This city is well guarded and protected by the Royal Army. It fall under there command. It is decorated with Blue and gold. Population count: 346 Nyera docks: Here most ship just past through and depart visitors and residence of Nyera. Nyera fields: This is a beautiful grass field were mostly farmers live. Here everything is peacefull thanks to the protection of the Royal Army. Hyera Hyforwe (City) : A beautifull city. Great to spend a life here. There isn't much voilence. But the are pirates that sail in the water close by. Population count: 213 Hyera Swamp: In this swamp many creatures live and fight each other. this place is where the Lamias come from. Here there is a small village where shops, houses and taverns can be found. Population count: 39 Fyera Fyera trading post : Is a place with a lot of taverns and shop. This isn't really a place to live this is more a pass on through town. Population count: 13 ''Fyera Caves: ''Only the bravest of man enter here. It's a complete maze when one shall enter, getting in is easy. getting out isn't. It is filled with monsters and other creatures. Tyera Hewrad (City) : Hewrad is a city that is great and coloured in white. It has a poor district, common district and a rich district. There is allot of criminality here. But also allot of guards to figth against it. Population count : 421 Friath (village) : A small peacefull village. It is filled with fisherman and small shops. Population count: 43 Crystal Island This land now falls under king James Crystal. After a meeting between the Kings Jean Oleashea Uchima and James Crystal they have formed an aliance between lands. There for if one of the lands is in trouble and needs help the other would go to aid them in there situation. They were able to for this aliance because they have the same points of intrest. The first thing that James had done after this aliance, he build an big, strong wall all a round the entire island from invasions from the sea. The wall was build with help from 289 people that live on the island. They agreed and also King Jean Oleashea Uchima has a say. Also a bridge in built between Crystal Island and Drowned Valley. Here one can pass from one land to the other. Population count: 350 Asliné Forrest Woodlane (village) : The trading post and village located in Asliné Forrest. In side the forrest most hunt take place. Because of the great variety of creatures. Most hunters are trained at this place to supplie the Kingdom of resources. Also this forrest is filled with goblins, trolls and many other monsters. Allot of hunters disapear in these lands. Populations count : 89